My Phoenix Prince
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Rie is the prince of the White Tigers Land.his father was killed by Voltaire,king of Phoenix Land which made a war start.at the end,White Tiger Land win and Voltaire escapes.but a certain crimson eyed boy fall hostage and turn into a slave.what'll Rei do?
1. Orphan Prince

My Phoenix Prince.

Hello everybody. How are you all doing? I hope you are doing fine. This is a new story of cute handsome uke Kai. You will not believe me if I said that I am writing this story for one of my friends. She said that she already finished reading aaaaalll the Rei Kai fictions. So I am making this as a gift. Not just to her, but also to all Rei Kai fans… I hope you enjoy.

Oh, one last thing, I really don't mind flames, but can I ask you a favor? If you don't like the story and you want to tell me that, you can do that. Just tell me that you don't like it and if it has a reason, tell me why. Please, don't go swearing at me, insult me and call me names just because you didn't like my story. It hurt. I hope I am not asking for much.

Thanks… now with the story.

My Phoenix Prince….. Chapter one

(10 years ago… White Tiger Land)

A neko jin sat in the dining room beside his beautiful wife and smiled to her. however, his smile was only returned with a worried look. He took her hand in his and whispered "Ling. Everything will be alright. I promise" his golden eyes gleamed with hope.

She looked at his eyes for a moment. When she opened her mouth to replay, new people came to the room. Her husband smiled. They were his son Rei, his older brother Chang and his nephew, who was named after him. Lee.

"uncle Lee!" cried his nephew as he ran to hug his uncle. His brother laughed when he saw that. Lee always loved his uncle. And as usual, Rei sat quietly beside her mother.

Chang cleared his throat "Lee!" both young Lee and his uncle looked at him. Chang smiled "I meant my son" his son looked at him. "after dinner, take Rei with you and go to play somewhere."

"but I want to stay with uncle Lee!" the seven year old boy protested. But then looked at his plate when his father glared at him "yes father!" Chang smiled and started eating.

After dinner, young Lee did as he was told. Leaving his father, uncle Lee and aunt Ling alone.

Gathering in a big room. Ling sighed "Chang-sama. I understand that you need my husband for the war, but I-" she was interrupted by her husband's hand that risen in front of her face

She looked at her husband who shook his head "no Ling." He said and turned to his older brother "Voltaire has crossed the red line. And we have to do something. However, I have a 

son. I know what is it mean to lose a family. I think that there's no need for the war to continue."

"what do you suggest then Lee?"

Lee's eyes were strong when he said "I'll go to the Phoenix Land. I have to discuss the matters with Voltaire"

"NO!" his wife cried "for the love of Drigger, you have a son. Do you want him to be an orphan? He is only six!"

"we have no choice. People are dying. We have to stop this madness." He looked at his older brother "Ni-sama. Please!"

Chang closed his eyes thinking, then he opened it "right now, I agree. But I advise you to go to the temple and pray. Drigger may help you."

Lee nodded and stood "thank you. Ni-sama" he left followed by his wife who was looking more than gloomy. He smiled at her "let's go to the temple and pray together. Shall we?"

She thought for a moment then "yes, I'll bring our son Rei to pray with us." She said.

In her own mind, she was thinking that if Lee saw Rei in the temple with them praying for the war to end, he'll get soft and change his mind. But she was more than surprised when he nodded "do that. I want him to learn that life is responsibility. He is not just a spoiled brat. He is a prince of the White Tiger Land."

His wife looked at him with a glare, but she didn't complain. "yes! I shall bring him now.". he watched her leaving. Her long dress's end following behind her. He smiled and left to the temple.

(in the temple)

Lee kneeled on front of a big figure of a white tiger. He prayed silently until he heard something. When he looked, he found his wife coming with their son. He smiled and extended his hand toward them "come here Rei. Lets pray together that holy god Drigger save our land."

Rei nodded and came beside his father "are you leaving to the war dad?" Lee nodded "but mom said that you will die!"

"I am ready to die to protect you. Don't you want peace back?"

"yes daddy!"

Lee smiled "then pray with me. And promise me that you'll be a great man and protect your mother while I am gone. Understood?"

Rei nodded "yes daddy!"

_Lee went to the Phoenix Land to see king Voltaire, they heard nothing about him in the next 3 months. when they sent some people to investigate, they discovered that Voltaire just killed Lee._

_Ling stayed the whole time in the temple or in her son's room. She died after 4 years. _

_Chang decided that the war will never end until they defeat the Phoenix Land and avenge his brother's death. He took Rei under his care, treated him the same way he treat his son Lee. And he asked some help from the Dragon Land which was given. The war kept going until…_

(present Time… White Tiger Land)

A neko jin walked to his cousin's room. He knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. When he came in, he found his cousin standing by the window, watching the big garden of the palace. The window was opened making the gentle wind sway his long black hair.

"watcha thinking about Rei?" he started.

Rei didn't even turn "it's been ten years. Ten years Lee and the war is finally over. I hated it. People were dying and we didn't do anything but sit and watch."

Lee looked at Rei for a long moment then sighed "you are just like your father Rei. He always thought about other people and forgot to remember himself." Rei sighed, and Lee continued "but you must be eager, right? The soldiers are coming back today with the victory."

Finally Rei turned to look at Lee. But Lee was surprised when he saw Rei smiling "yeah. Finally. Everything will back as it was before and even better."

Lee smiled when he saw Rei like this. How he missed that smile. Rei turned to the window

"the future will be so much greater than the past!"

"damn right!" Lee said then took a couple of steps forward to stand beside Rei by the window.

Awhile after, Rei eyes widened when he heard the people cheering out of his palace

"they came!" he cried and went to the tower of the palace. Watching the soldiers walking. Happy that they came back to their families.

"hey Rei" Lee called from behind him "father wants us with him to welcome the soldiers."

Rei nodded "coming. He walked to the palace front gates

"… and I appreciate all the work our soldiers did in there for our Land's sake…." He heard his uncle say. "…… but today, victory is ours!" the soldiers cheered. "the war is finally over and peace is finally back again."

Rei waited until his uncle finish his word then asked him "uncle? Are we friends now with the Phoenix Land?"

Chang looked at him "the Phoenix Land is being rebuild right now."

"that means Voltaire is dead?" asked Rei while Lee smiled with hope.

Chang laughed. We will hear everything from commander Gary. And you both will come with me to talk to him." He smiled when they nodded. "now, let us go. He is waiting for us."

They walked to the back gates and saw commander Gary with some soldiers and some people who appeared to be hostages.

"your highness!" commander Gary said, kneeling to Chang.

"raise your head. Commander Gary. You shall never kneel to anyone or anything other than the holy Drigger" Gary raised his head. "now." Chang continued "what are the conditions of the war?"

Gary wasted no time in thinking "we had Boris's head, the enemy's commander. And the enemy surrendered immediately after that."

"what about Voltaire?" when Chang asked this, Rei had full attention. He really wanted to know what happened to the man that killed his father.

"he, he escaped sir." When Gary said that, Rei frowned. But said nothing. However, Lee was the one who shouted

"WHAT? What do you mean he escaped? Does that mean that we can't avenge my uncle's death?"

Chang cut Lee's speech with his hand waiting for Gary to continue

"we couldn't catch him sir. However, we found this in the castle." When he said that, two soldiers dragged a struggling boy. He was in Rei's age.

"what's this?" Chang asked quietly. Looking at the struggling boy.

"its Voltaire's grandson. Kai" Gary said.

Lee's eyes became red "great. Now we can avenge my uncle's death. We'll cut his nick and burn his body. Everyone in the town will watch and they wi-"

"LEE!" Rei shouted. Lee looked at him. He continued "we have to think and consider before we act."

Chang smiled "Rei is right!" he turned to Rei "just like your father, a man who is worth to carry responsibility. That's why I decide this…" he looked at Gary "prepare that boy. He shall be Rei's personal slave" Rei's eyes widened, but his uncle continued anyway "I am sure you'll make the right decision about your slave Rei."

Rei looked at the crimson eyes of his slave, still not believing himself

_'I don't want that responsibility! I don't know if I'll treat him in a faire way or not! Is it faire to treat him well, or should I take revenge for his grandfather's mistake?_

He kept staring at the other boy, thinking of how will he manage to live with such a slave.

8888888

Alright. That was chapter one. I sure hope that you enjoyed it. The chapter was about Rei's condition, but next chapter will be about… no, it's a surprise.

Anyway… please review… it makes me type faster and update sooner!

See you later X3

Sindi-chan. the Light Shadow


	2. Slaved Prince

My Phoenix Prince

Hey guys! How are you? I sure hope that you are doing fine… your reviews were really nice… I really don't know what to say about the kind things that you've said in the review…

However, I had 2 unknown reviews that I couldn't replay…

Suzanne: thanks… I appreciate it.

Kyo: you are right! I'll try to be more descriptive here. Thanks.

And special thanks to these kind guys

Sonata hirano, Neko-Jenn, Beywriter, Rapunzelle, Tenshi of Freedom and NapoleonDaGreat

And Trigadon: I can't thank you enough for the nice words you said.

Thanks guys, you are so great… I hope you'll like this chapter too…

My Phoenix Prince… chapter 2

Before the guards take the boy away, Rei took a couple of steps forward to take a closer look at the boy.

Black hair in the back and dark grey in the front, but it was obvious that his hair was dirty just like his clothes that wasn't just dirty, but also ripped.

When he looked at his face, he saw broses and something blue in a triangle shape. He frowned and extended his hand to touch the boy's cheek out of curiosity if that blue thing was painting or tattoo.

Just when he was about to touch the face, the boy suddenly moved and started struggling against the iron grips of the guards who punched him

"stay still. Brat!" one of them said. Rei sighed

"wash him… and bring him to my room. I'd like to have a word with him!"

"sir!" the guard said "I don't think he speaks our language. Since we got him until now, he never said a word in our language!"

Rei repeated the sentence making the order clear "wash him and bring him to my room. I want to have a word with him."

Although his tone held no kind of anger, the guard trampled and answered quickly "yes prince Rei!" they dragged the boy inside.

"what are you going to do to him?" asked his uncle, but before he could say anything, Lee talked

"show him his place Rei!"

"I'll leave now. I don't have time for talking. But certainly we'll discuss the matter later boys!" Chang said and left when they nodded.

88888888

_A young man with red hair ran inside the castle. He wanted so badly to help his lover. When he reached the Prince room, he entered without even knocking, but found no one in there_

_"where in hell can he be?" he cursed loudly then turned to his wolf "wolborg! I need to find him. Please help me!"_

_The wolf went to the bed to smell something, then ran with an incredible speed_

_"wolborg. Wait!" he ran after the wolf until he reached the temple. The wolf growled and started scratching the gate_

_"here?" Tala wondered and entered. Walking slowly inside, making his armor make some loud sounds that shocked the prince who was praying inside_

_"general Tala? What are you doing here. You are supposed to protect the innocent people!" _

_"__**and you are not**__?" Tala shouted "listen Prince Kai. If there was an innocent one who deserved to be protected, then it's you my love!"_

_"Tala we have discussed this before. I can't love you. It's a betrayal. It's a sin! Please stop loving me!"_

_"but Prince Kai, stopping loving you is a betrayal to my heart… it's also a sin!" he said holding Kai's smaller hands in his_

_"people are dying Tala. And I can't leave the castle. I have to do something!" _

_"for the love of Dranzer. What can you do? Huh?" he grabbed Kai by the shoulder "your grandfather who is the king, escaped and left the castle! Kai! If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do to myself."_

_"Tala. Look at there!" he pointed at a big figure of a phoenix "I am not afraid. Great Dranzer is with me to protect me!" Tala closed his eyes shut to prevent them from shading tears. Then he opened them and kissed Kai on his lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, and his hand were traveling on Kai's body under his white robes. _

_Kai pushed Tala gently off him "now go!" Tala nodded and left the temple of the palace. Just when he was about to go to the front gates, someone grabbed his hands _

_"WHA-" a hand muffled his cries_

_"shhh! The enemy is here. In the castle. We have to leave from the servants small door!"_

_"Bryan?" he whispered. Then realization hit him "oh god. Prince Kai in the temple"_

_Bryan grabbed him "they got the temple. We have to leave." _

_Bryan dragged the struggling Tala with him and escaped. Boris was killed, Voltaire escaped and Kai was either killed or kidnapped… there was nothing worth fighting anymore._

Tala opened his eyes sitting. Then he exhaled, closed them again and laid back.

"that dream again?" Bryan asked and Tala nodded

To tell the truth, Bryan felt jealous. He loved Tala dearly, but the red haired boy loved his prince.

They were together now. Even Tala admitted it, but he always dreamed of Kai.

"I am sorry!" Tala said. "even after the wonderful time we had together last night… I.. I'm sorry!"

Bryan hugged him "we'll find him Tala! We'll find him. And then, you can be happy with him foreve-"

"no!" Tala interrupted him "even if we found him. Now, you are the one I love. I want to be with you!"

Bryan nodded "let's get dressed." He said, then took his clothes to wear them.

After the war, Bryan and Tala hided in a field with some of the soldiers who survived the war. They were making a group in order to take the throne back and making Tala a king of the Phoenix land. But in Tala's mind, he wanted to get Kai back so that Kai can be the king. And if Kai was dead, then absolutely he'll take revenge.

8888888

Rei was in his room waiting for the guards to bring Kai there. He sat on the bed and opened a book that talked about law. He brought that book in hope to help him to find the right way to treat the slave.

he heard a sound of knocking "bring him in!" he said in a loud voice.

The guards dragged the boy inside who –to Rei's amusement- stopped struggling. He looked so much different right now.

His hair was black at the back and slate in the front, they took his ripped clothes and gave him a grey robe that reached his knee, and his face, the blue marks on his face was gone.

The guard pushed the boy to the floor, his robe raised exposing his thigh. He was sitting on his side and he looked damn beautiful and vulnerable.

The boy tried to cover his thighs and legs, but the robe refused to cover more than the upper thighs.

"Sir!" Rei looked at the guard who continued "we found this with him!" he gave Rei a necklace in the shape of eye. There was a blue gem inside the eye.

"thanks! You can leave now." The guard nodded and left.

Rei looked at the boy sitting on the floor "your name is Kai. Right?"

The boy didn't replay. He kept studying Rei. Looking at his weird yellow and black Chinese long shirt and blue pant. But the thing that really caught his eyes was the long black hair.

"I believe this is yours!" he handled the boy the necklace. The boy wasted no time in wrapping it around his neck. Rei looked at the boy in sympathy "it must be hard for a prince to turn into a slave." Then he frowned "but the one who rule a country in a bad way, deserves more than that!" he held Kai's face with his right hand studying it "and your family were bad in ruling that land. They killed my father when he came asking for peace."

There was a knock then Lee entered "Rei! Its lunch time. Let's go! Beside, father wants to talk to you about…" he looked at the boy disgusted "this!" he pointed at Kai

"fin! I am coming." Rei said then turned to Kai "I don't care if you understand what I am saying or not. But I don't want _**you**_ out of this room!" he left with Lee.

8888888

Just after the door was closed, Kai stood to take a look at the room, then he sat on the bed "so that's how I end up?… a slave!" he sighed and stood. "but… what if…" he looked at the door and opened it.

He walked down the hall examining the castle. Suddenly, he was pushed to the floor "Ah!" he gasped and looked at the guard who pushed him.

"piece of filth!" the guard mumbled then kicked him before he walk away.

Kai have never felt worse. He was right now hoping that he'd died in the day they lost the war.

He kept walking without looking around or thinking where is he until he saw a decorated door.

He opened the door and got inside.

"is this a… temple?" he wondered looking at the dark room, then he gasped in shock when he saw a figure of a white tiger. The tiger looked strong and dangerous.

Suddenly, there were tears in his eyes. He wanted to pray. He needed Holy Dranzer right now but she wasn't there for him in this strange place."

He sat in front of the white Tiger and looked at it 'if this was a god…!'

"you are the Holly Tiger. The god of the White Tiger Land. I know that I should not pray to you since I am from the Phoenix Land, but you are a god. And gods forgive and help people. 

Please, please tell Holy Dranzer that I need her. I am miserable here." He started sobbing "I don't want here! Please tell her to help me you holy Tiger!"

He kept crying for a short while until the sobs slowly stopped. Suddenly, the door was slammed open

"in here? In the temple?" Rei said gasping. Then his eyes narrowed "thought I told you not to leave my chamber. I search the whole castle to find you in front of Holly Drigger. How sarcastic. You don't even believe in Drigger. You believe in that over sised chicken you call a phoenix"

Kai's eyes widened, then narrowed. But Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the temple.

He pushed him inside his chamber "now. Stay here." He sighed 'Drigger! How can I deal with this? His grandfather killed my father. But…'

He sat on a chair looking at the mirror then sighed again.

Releasing his hair from the long white band, making a raven locks fall down his back, he took the brush and started brushing his hair.

_His mom brushed her long black hair "Kai, come and sit here. Don't just stand there." _

_He went beside his mother. Her hair always fascinated him. he extended his hand to run his fingers through the raven locks_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Rei's voice.

Rei's eyes were wide with anger. He didn't mean to lose his cool, but he hated it when someone touch his hair. It made him even more frustrated that the one who did that was the grandson of his father's killer.

"you have no right to touch me. Not even my hair. Here, you'll keep your place. You are just a slave. Until I find a way to decide about the fact that YOU are the grandson of my father's killer. So keep your hand to yourself if you don't want me to shout at you!"

He took a couple of breaths to calm himself. Then he heard

"he… killed… my mother too!"

"what was that?" Rei said shocked. Kai repeated

"he killed my mother. Just after he killed your father because she argued with him about it!"

Rei's eyes were wide. "you… you understand what I'm saying?" he asked. When Kai nodded he asked "and why did she protest about my father's death? Why would it make any different to her?"

Kai didn't replay. He turned his face, founding the wall more interesting to gaze at

"answer my question!" Rei shouted. He didn't know why, but his heart was beating fast fearing of the answer

"I… I really can't say!" Kai felt it hard to say it, and he KNEW it'd be hard for Rei to hear it. But Rei lost his patience

"how many times do I have to tell you that you are nothing more than a slave? When I ask you something you WILL answer" he shouted

Kai sighed. There was no escape "your father was… umm… your father was… my mother's lover. And he loved her back"

Rei's world froze when he heard that 'what? Lovers? Th- that's… impossible!'

Kai exhaled… now he knew that Rei will hate him and will treat him like shit forever. There was no hope for him after he said the secret of his mother and the prince's father.

Right now, he just hopped that Tala is alive, and doing better than him.

88888888

Wow. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written. I just hope that you like it. It really took lots of energy from me… so please review and tell me how you think!

Alright guys, before I leave, I want to tell you something. For everyone who happened to read my story (Promises of Lies). If you have time and if you don't mind. You can go to my profile and use the link to see who is Mark (I finished the pic). I am not the greatest artist, but at least I gave him a face.

See you later guys… until then, please take care of your selves.

Sindi-chan. the Light Shadow


	3. the book of magic and sacrifice

Hello everyone, I am back. This is chapter 3 of My Phoenix Prince. A lot of people were wondering why Rei is evil or bad… I have to say this:

Rei is not evil. He just hate Kai because his grandfather killed his father. I want the things to look a little real. You try to think of it. Someone killed your father or mother, then his son was working for you. You will not welcome him with open arms will you?

That was Rei's position. But don't worry… it will not last too long this way.

A million special thanks to:

**Kyo**, **Beywriter**, **Tenshi of Freedom**, **Rapunzelle**, **Trigadon**, **sonata hirano** and **suzanne. **

Thanks guys… you are the best!

My Phoenix Prince… chapter 3

Rei felt that the world was spinning, he looked at Kai and asked quietly "what do you mean they were lovers? my father stayed there only for 3 months, how did that happen?"

Kai shook his head "I don't remember. I was a kid. All I remember is that your father used to be so nice to me and my mother. Until one day, there was an argument between my mother and your father. Then, my grandfather killed them."

Rei wanted to know more about his father, he said "keep going!"

Kai looked at the floor "I really don't remember that well. My grandfather never allowed to talk about it, I knew it from reading my mother's diary. She said that… although they loved each other very much, he never allowed himself to cross any red lines. Whenever he'd think about something, he'd always remember his wife and son."

Rei hid his face in his hands. All these news were shocking. He didn't know what to do, or even if he can believe Kai or not. Then, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder

"are you alright?" Kai asked gently. He knew it hurt. He wouldn't want anyone to feel that kind of horrible feeling

Rei nodded "yeah, I guess… just… please! Leave me alone. I need some time alone."

Kai nodded "I understand. That mean I can walk in the castle for a little while until you feel better?"

Rei nodded "but try not get lost…"

Kai nodded and left the room.

8888888888

Bryan was walking around, checking everybody and everything. He sighed. He wanted all this thing to be over. They wanted to retrieve the country and make Tala the king. He knew that Tala wanted Kai back, and fortunately, they have a lot of soldiers that are willing to help. But still there was a big problem, they were hiding in a field and the food and water were not enough for all of them. Besides, they need medicine and stuff for the injured people.

"capt'n!" he heard a voice calling him. He turned to see Spencer

"hello Spencer! Is something wrong?" he said gently

Spencer nodded "I have some money. I want to go and buy food for the guys. They need energy.

"no, Spencer. Wait for a little while. I'll see if I can gather some money from the guys. We also need medicines and other stuff" after Spencer nodded, he left to talk to the soldiers.

He stood near the tent where he and Tala sleeps and shouted "ok everyone, please come here. I need to talk about something!"

People gathered around him to understand what's going on.

"we know that we need more food and stuff. And the search for Prince Kai did not stop. We still need time, maybe lots of time. Unfortunately we don't have this time. But we still try. To success in our mission we will need your help. If you've got any money, doesn't matter how little is it. If your wives got some jewels… we need all these to buy food for you and medicine for the injured soldiers. " when he didn't find any reaction he sighed "I and Spencer will gather the things and Spencer will buy the stuff."

Suddenly, a man stood shouting "and who the fuck do you think yourself to order us around like that?"

Spencer's eyes widened, then shouted "you over there, have some respect when you speak to your captain."

"and who made him a captain? I remember that he was just soldier in the war. Just like me" another one shouted, then the first guy spoke

"I had a higher rank in the war. I should be the captain, but that fag…" he pointed at Bryan "just stole that from me by fucking sir Tala. If Tala knew you were just using-" he closed his mouth quickly when he saw Tala standing beside Bryan and glaring at him.

"you will apologize NOW about the things you said to your captain!" Tala ordered and looked beside him, but didn't find anyone. He scowled, Bryan was already gone.

Spencer's leg were moving fast "Bryan wait!" he finally reached Bryan.

Bryan tried to hide the hurt feelings in his eyes, he forced a smile and answered "yes Spencer? Did you need something? Oh right! My money!" he grabbed some money from his pocket and extended his hand to give it to Spencer. However, Spencer did not take it

"keep it Bryan. We may need it later. I actually want to know if you are ok!"

Bryan faked a laugh "why wouldn't I? it's not like they said something I am not used to! They always say that. I don't care anymore!"

Spencer hugged him a friendly hug "come on capt'n! let's go back. Tala must be worried about you" Bryan nodded and walked with him.

' I wish if I can believe you Spencer. But no matter how much he tries to stop, his love for the price will remain in his heart for eternity. I am only his toy for the moment until prince Kai is back'

88888888888

Kai was walking down the hall of the castle. If Rei needed time to think, then why don't he go to the temple and pray. Although he found it weird that he was praying that big tiger when his real god was Dranzer, but he didn't mind as long as this god may help him.

Before he reach the temple, he was crashed to another man. The man was smirking to him in a weird way

"aww! The little torry boy lost his way! Where are you going boy?" he said. Kai didn't answer. He tried to turn and run away, but the guy grabbed him by the robe and looked at Kai's lower half "look at these slender legs. Aren't you cold? You can come with me. I have some clothes that is more…" he stared at Kai's legs and licked his lips "suitable!"

Kai shook his head and murmured "err… no thanks. I can handle this robe." He slowly and gently pushed the guy to the side to walk "now excuse me. I have to-"

The guy grabbed him "I wasn't actually giving you a choice!" he dragged Kai into a near room, he muffled Kai's screams with his hand "see. That didn't take long!" he opened the door.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw the dangerous looking men staring at him hungrily

"look guys what did I bring!" he pushed Kai to the floor.

The men looked aroused, one of them licked his lips when he saw Kai's thighs which were more exposed when the robe rose after he fell.

"just as you promised. You really never break a promise!"

The guy who brought Kai smiled "now the money. First one goes pay more. Look at him, I think he is still an innocent!"

Kai's eyes widened when he heard that. He stood and tried to run, but the guys held him firmly. One fat man gave the guy who brought Kai some golden coins "I start." He smirked and looked at Kai

"no, no. don't do that. I am the prince's slave. He wouldn't apprecia- ah!" he gasped when the guy ripped his robe "NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

The man laid Kai on the floor and he laid on top of Kai. not giving any shit about Kai's cries of protest, he started kissing Kai harshly on the lips and neck. His hand slipped down between Kai's legs and started feeling Kai's member.

8888888

Rei sighed. He ran his hand through his raven locks "it doesn't matter anymore. They both are dead. The best thing to do is to go to the temple and pray. Drigger will help me for sure" he mumbled to himself. Then he laughed softly 'oh holly Drigger! That Kai guy was praying for you in our temple when he believed in that phoenix. God that was funny and weird!' then he smiled 'he must be really feeling bad here. Of course he does, he was a prince and now a slave.'

He left his room walking slowly to the temple, then he remembered something 'speaking of Kai. Where did he go?' he frowned 'agh! I told him to go for a short while and not to go far. Just wait until I find you Kai. I'll give you a piece of my mind. And I'll be sure that it won't be nice'

He walked quickly to the temple, then he heard a noise

"what was that?" he wondered and walked toward the place that was the source of the noise. Then he heard a scream

"NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING. PLEASE! PLEASE DON- AHH! STOP THAT HURT. STOP IT! STOP IIIIT!"

His eyes widened "what the fuck is that?"

He ran to the room and opened the door, revealing a half naked fat man and a full naked Kai who had a lot of blood running down his body. His face was bruised with some blood on his lips, and his arms, chest and legs had scratches marks. The fat man was holding Kai by his hair and shaking him roughly, but immediately stopped when they saw Rei.

Taking this as a chance, Kai pushed the fat guy roughly and ran to the door and grabbed Rei's shirt

"help!" he sobbed "pl- please help!"Rei pushed Kai slowly and gently to the wall. Allowing him to slip on the floor and curl into a ball hiding his privates. His eyes softened when he saw Kai shivering violently, but returned to be hard as he looked at the men

"you are to go to the discussing room. I and my uncle will discuss about this rape thing." he said in a firm tone

One of them stood "hey!" he said in a low tone, fearing the prince anger "we didn't touch him yet"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" he shouted. After the men left the room, he went to the bed and grabbed the covers walked to Kai

"did they manage to rape you?" he asked gently, wrapping the cover around Kai's naked form.

Kai tried to answer, but the only voice that escaped his lips was a miserable whimper. Rei helped him stand and walked him to his room.

"the bathroom is here. Take a bath. I'll come back with some lemonade."

Kai nodded and Rei left to the kitchen.

"hi Oliver!" he greeted the chef

"oh hi prince Rei! Anything I can do for you?"

Rei nodded "yes! Kai is having a breakdown. I wanted you to make some lemonade for him to calm him down!"

"Kai?" Oliver wondered "alright! Whoever this Kai is, I am sure he'll feel better when he take this. Umm hold on a minute!"

Rei frowned "what are you doing Oliver?"

Oliver smiled "I am heating some chicken soup. I'll add some lemon to it."

Rei laughed "Oliver I said he is having a breakdown, not a flu!"

Oliver smiled "you'll be surprised how this chicken soup will work!" they waited for a little while "finished!" Olive said then poured the soup on a bowl and covered it with a small plate.

"what's that?" Rei asked

"you don't want him to drink the soup cold, don't you?"

Rei nodded and left laughing. When he reached his room, his eyes softened.

Kai was laying on the bed in nothing but a towel on his waist. He was asleep, but a some sobs would shake his frame every now and then.

Rei placed the bowl on the table and sat on the bed. Feeling the movement, Kai woke up with a jerk. His eyes widened when he saw Rei so close

Noticing the fear in Kai's eyes, Rei stood up and walked away from the bed "shhh! I won't hurt you!" he tried to comfort Kai "see!" he pointed to the bowl "I brought you a chicken soup!"

Kai looked at the bowl then looked at Rei again. Then, he covered his naked chest with his arms

Rei nodded in understanding "you need clothes, huh?" he smiled "ok. Hold on a second!" he went to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes "see! This might fit you!" he handled Kai the clothes and turned around. Telling Kai silently that he can change without worrying that someone was watching.

After Kai finished, he sat on the bed. Rei looked at him. Kai was wearing a long black and white shirt that was shoulder less but had long sleeves. His pant was black, each leg had a big white cross "you look handsome!" Kai blushed and nodded. Rei handled him the bowl and a spoon "here! I'll leave for a short while. When I come back, I want to find that you finished all the soup!" he left the room after he said that.

Rei headed toward the discussing room 'wonder if they are here' he opened the door and felt relieved when he found them there with his uncle and Lee. However, his eyes widened when he saw none other than Maria

"oh! Hi Maria! You came back from your visit to the Dragon land?" he asked smiling gently

"oh yes! Hilary was so nice to me. Oh! By the way, Tyson says hi!"

He nodded "ok. Thanks!"his uncle cleared his throat, they all looked at him

"I believe we are here because Rei wanted to talk about something." He turned to Rei "why did you send them here?" he asked indicating the men who tried to rape Kai. Then one of them jumped

"it's his fault!" he pointed at another guy "he is the one who brought that slave and asked for money from anyone come near him!"

"hey!" the other guy protested "don't forget that you were the first one who paid!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chang said firmly, then he turned to Rei "what happened, exactly!"

"they Tried to rape him" he pointed at them "they tried to rape Kai!" he said angrily

Lee jumped from his place and looked at the men smiling "you did? Excellent job!"he said happy that someone was about to hurt a relative of his uncle's killer.

"LEE!" Rei shouted "Kai is MY slave. And no one touch him but me!"

"Rei is right Lee!" Maria said agitated "this slave is Rei's business. And wait a minute. How can you be so happy that someone was hurt?" she asked firmly

"because Maria, this slave is the grandson of our uncle's killer!" Lee said trying to make it clear to Maria.

Maria's eyes widened, then she answered "still. He is Rei's business!"

"Rei!" Chang said "what do you suggest we do with these people?"

Rei took a deep breath and thought for a moment "kick them out of the palace. I don't want them working here. I don't care where else but not here."

Chang nodded in understanding, then looked at men "you will leave the castle immediately. You are free do work whatever you want as long as you stay away from here." They nodded and left.

Rei laughed inside when he heard them blame one of them as they walked

"you were the one who brought him, you even took the money!"

"hey! Speaking of money. Gemme back my money. I didn't touch the boy!"

Rei shook his head and started walking.

"Rei wait!" Maria called and he turned to her then smiled. She continued "Tyson wanted me to give you this!" she took from her bag a big book "it's a book about magic and sacrifices. You know Tyson loved these things."

He took the book from her "and he wanted me to share and read it. Ah! Typical Tyson." He turned to Maria "thanks Maria! I'll take it to the library and read it later"

He walked to the library and looked at the book "The Eye Of Sacrifice" he read the title "weird name!" he opened the book and flipped the page, there was a picture of a gem. "it is beautiful!" he murmured to himself "how can something so beautiful have something to do with sacrificing and magic?" he wondered and put the book on the shelf and left the library.

Little did he know, that this book will change his life.

8888888888

Well! I guess this is chapter 3… I hope you don't find it boring.cuz it really took lots of energy from me! Ok guys, I finished my duty and wrote the chapter. Now it's your job to review. Tell me if it's good or bad. If you had any idea, or if there was anything wrong that I wrote, feel free to tell me. I respect everyone's opinion's and ideas.

By the way… when the guy called Kai (torry) it means bird in Japanese… and I finished drawing Kai and Rei in their custom in here, I'll color it and post it in my deviantart account soon.

Oh well. That's all I have right now I guess… see you later guys… take care of your selves please!


	4. the eye of sacrifice

Hello every one, how are you doing? I hope you all are doing fine (probably you just want me to shut up for repeating this sentence every single chapter X3. But you have to handle my stupidity.)

I wanted to update first my other story "Destiny Accepter" but my friend sonata hirano kept ordering me to update this story first (she didn't leave me alone even in college, but she is still and will be a great friend)

Before I start, I want to thank the people who reviewed… here's the review respond

**kris the ninja pirate**: I can't thank you enough for the notes and the advices. Here's an update. Hope you like this chapter.

**Tenshi of Freedom**: I am more than happy that you loved the chapter. Here is an update for you.

**Beywriter:** yeah! It was Rei to the rescue (as Tenshi-Chan said) hope you like this chapter my friend X3 – I am sorry that I made you worry. My fever is gone and now I am very fine. Thank you--

**Rapunzelle:** your review always makes me happy. You seem to love Kai as much as I do X3. I hope you love this chapter.

**sonata hirano:** you hate Maria so much. I am sorry, she is not a bad character. But here you go. Here is an update as you wanted X3 hope you like it

**dragonfire7654321:** thank you. I hope you like this too.

**Trigadon-Powrpuffchick:** thank you for always giving me spirit to write more. I am so honored you love my story.

**Phoenix J-Rocker:** yeah. I agree. But Kai IS strong. Here's an update. Enjoy.

**Skye:** I appreciate your kind words. Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.

**Stevemaster3000:** (sigh) you know I am trying hard to be patience with you because you are a relative. Please DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE. Believe me I am soo close to lose this patience and when I am angry, I am not really a nice person.

--This chapter is a gift to the great friend **Tenshi of Freedom**. I hope you like it my friend.

888888888888888888

My Phoenix Prince…. Chapter 4:

Tala got in his tent finding Bryan already there. He smiled and walked toward him.

"you did a good job when you told Spencer to buy the food and medicine." He knelt down to kiss Bryan but the only reaction he got was a hand pushing him gently off. He frowned "what's wrong?"

Bryan looked at him "you know that's what I want to ask. What's wrong? Since I was a child and people treats me like shit. They say horrible things, some of them even tried to kill me in the war, as if I wasn't in their side!" he said disbelievingly.

Tala looked at him with a sad look. He didn't know what to say, so he tried to make Bryan forget "they are just some bastards that are jealous of you." He kissed Bryan on the lips and caressed Bryan's shoulder, but again Bryan pushed him off

"it's not that Tala and you know it." Hearing this, Tala looked at the floor. Bryan held his chin to make him look at him "tell me the truth. What is it? Why am I so hated in here? Since I was a child."

Tala sighed. There was no running away, he had to explain.

"Bryan!" he started "you know the habits of the Phoenix Land. Right?" Bryan nodded waiting for Tala to continue "it's common here that we don't accept strangers in this Land."

Bryan was confused now "what does that have to do with me?"

Tala looked at him with sympathy "Bryan! To tell you the truth, you are not from here." Bryan looked at him in a – are you kidding me- look. He sighed and continued "your father is from another country, when he came here, he worked for commander Boris. He already had you. However, he wanted a mother for you so he married a woman who is actually from here. They both were killed after one year. And you were taken to the military cuz they wanted you to be a great soldier." He looked at Bryan and found him smiling sadly "Bryan?"

"I always knew you loved the prince more than you love me. But I can't blame you." He shook his head "not anymore." He stood up

"Bryan?"

"I am leaving. My place isn't here I guess." He found himself being hugged from behind

"no Bryan don't leave. I lost Kai and I don't want to lose you."

Bryan turned to him and smiled gently "it's not a choice. It's the law."

"A LAW OF A LAND THAT IS ALREADY HAD BEEN TAKEN BY ANOTHER-" he was silenced by Bryan's finger on his lips

"but we still have the hope to retrieve it." He kissed Tala gently on the lips "good bye! My blue eyed knight"

He left the tent and his eyes started shining with tears. He was proud of himself that he didn't cry in front of Tala. He didn't want Tala to see him weak at these moments. He whipped his eyes.

"Bryan?" he turned to find Spencer looking at him "what's wrong by Dranzer's name?"

There were some people with Spencer, apparently they were talking about the new plan to get to the castle.

"I have to go. I don't belong here."

Spencer's eyes widened "you knew?"

Bryan laughed miserably "so I was the only one who didn't know?"

"now you know." One of the men said "get out fag!"

Bryan had to calm Spencer before he kill the man who said that

"Spencer. I wasn't to ask you something." Spencer kept silent, so Bryan continued "take care of Tala for me. Ok?"

He was pulled roughly into a strong hug "take care of yourself brother"

Bryan nodded "good bye!"

He rode his horse and left toward the jungle where he knew there was the road out of the Kingdome.

88888888

2 days later…

Rei was sleeping peacefully on his bed while his slate haired slave slept on the floor beside the wall. Suddenly, they both were awake due to the noises outside the room.

"what's wrong?" Rei wondered then there was a banging at the door "come in." he said then came in Maria.

She was crying hysterically "oh Rei!" she ran to him and cried on his shoulder. Trying to comfort her, he placed his hand on her back

"calm down Maria and tell me…" he whipped her tears "…what is it?"

"my father…" she sobbed "he is very ill. He keeps coughing up blood. He wants us all in his chamber"

Rei's eyes widened. _'oh my god! What if it was his time?' _he thought. Then looked at Maria "listen Maria. I need you to be strong for him. Do you understand me?" Maria nodded "good!" he said "now let's go" he turned to Kai "you stay here. Don't move"

After his slave nodded, he left with Maria to his uncle's chamber. When he opened the door, he took a deep breath and came in

His uncle was sitting on the bed, Lee was sitting beside him holding his hand gently. Just then, Maria ran to her father hugging him. He hugged her back and looked at Rei

"uncle Chang!" Rei whispered, then his uncle extended his hand to him

"come here Rei. Don't just stand there. You are my third son." Slowly, Rei walked to him and held his other hand

"are you going to be alright uncle?"

His uncle smiled "I am sure I'll be fine." Rei nodded "listen son. I want you to go to the Phoenix Land and see the conditions in there. I know that we defeated them, but we can't leave the land like this. It'll be a massacre. People will fight in there to have the throne."

Rei nodded. He heard about some group that was leaded by one who worked in the palace, and he'd like to meet him and discuss with him the matters about the Kingdome. But first, he had to bring a doctor to his uncle.

"please!" his uncle's weak voice interrupted his thoughts "I need rest. You too. Go back to sleep" Lee nodded and kissed his father's hand "please get well soon father." Chang nodded and Lee left. However, Rei and Maria stayed until Chang slept then they left.

"Rei!" Maria hugged Rei and tears started to fall down her cheek "I am scared."

He hugged her back "don't worry Maria. We'll bring him a doctor if he didn't recover."

She nodded "thank you Rei." She kissed him on the cheek.

Rei, who didn't know what did she mean by this kiss, shrugged it off. "good night Maria"

"good night Rei." She said and went to her chamber.

When Rei got back to his chamber, he found that Kai was still awake

"why are you still awake?" he asked in a cold tone

"couldn't sleep." Was the cold response

"go back to sleep. I don't want you waking up late tomorrow." He laid on the bed and started thinking about his ill uncle _'what if he didn't get well? What if we didn't know what is wrong with him?'_ soon, he got tired and slept.

Next morning…

Again. There was a banging on the door

"Rei wake up. It's morning already." Maria pushed the door to open it. She found that Kai was already wake

"you!" she called him. "go prepare a warm bath for your master." However, Kai ignored her "don't you understand what am I saying? Go!"

"listen to what she says Kai!" came the sleepy sound of Rei and Kai nodded and left.

Just when Kai disappeared, Maria jumped at Rei on the bed

"ooff!" he growled in pain when she jumped on him. "someone is happy today!" he said amused and she smiled

"my father is feeling a lot better today after the doctor left his chamber. And Hilary and Tyson are coming."

"they are?"

She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek "yup. King Bruce sent a letter to my father. He is coming to discuss the Phoenix Land matters with him. He left Hero there and he is bringing Hilary and Tyson"

Rei smiled "that's great!"

Kai came in again, his eyes widened when he saw Maria sitting on Rei's legs and talking to him happily as if they were lovers. Quickly, he looked at the ground.

"something is the matter?" Rei asked coldly again.

"your bath is ready." Came the cold answer… again.

Maria frowned. It was as if Kai was in a battle with Rei. As if he wanted to make Rei tire of him and let him go

"you!" she said in a sharp tone "you are going to respect Rei and call him master. And you will talk with a calm nice tone. Understood?"

Kai's eyes narrowed, then she continued "after all, he is being generous enough to let you live. "

Rei didn't know what to say. He hated Kai, but he wasn't used to have slaves, so he didn't know how to deal with them.

Kai sighed and she ordered him "now tell him what you said again, and remember to say master and use a nice tone"

"I am his slave not you" he said coldly, and Rei sighed

"listen Kai. you better listen to her. Cuz if I was you master then she and Lee are so too."

"yes master."

Maria smiled "good boy. Now you'll go with your master to clean his back." Rei sweat dropped and Kai just nodded frowning. He was already fed up with all this master slave game. He followed Rei to the bathroom

_'I wish it was all just a game'_

Kai blushed madly when Rei started to undress, quickly he turned his gaze to the walls

"hey!" he heard Rei "if you were waiting till I finish, then you can look"

He turned to find Rei already in the bath, the water covering his lower half and he was running his hand through his hair that was again free from the hair band.

Kai nodded and walked toward Rei. Started rubbing and cleaning his back just like Maria and Rei ordered.

"alright. I want you to go and prepare some clothes for me. My friend is coming today and I want to be ready before noon." Again, Kai nodded. "you don't talk much don't you?"

"in my kingdom, we didn't allow slaves to speak without permission."

"and you?" Rei asked "did you also do that? Did you treat your slaves in such a way?"

Kai breathed deeply "I did." Rei's eyes narrowed, but he continued anyway "I was watching my grandfather and did just as he do. Not a word, not a question. Just follow the ruler."

"go prepare my clothes"

Kai nodded and left.

88888888

It was noon and Rei was ready. He waited for a while looking at the window until he saw the gates of the castle open "they're here!" he said as he ran toward the gates

"oh Prince Rei, please don't run. You may hurt yourself" said one of the servants, but Rei only waved his hand with a little apology and continued running.

"Tyson!" he called to the stormy eyed friend

"Rei!" Tyson laughed and hugged him "long time no see pal. How is it going? Did you read the book? By the way, are we walking in the kingdom?"

"whoa Tyson slow down" Rei laughed we'll have some tea first in my chamber then we'll decide.

"Tyson nodded as he saw the maids taking Hilary to Maria's room and his father walked toward the discussing room with his guard.

"let's go Tyson!" Rei said and Tyson nodded. While they were walking, they met Oliver

"oh Oliver, will you please make us some tea and cake? Let my slave bring it."

"Sure thing prince Rei" Oliver said smiling.

"whoa Rei! You got a slave?" Tyson asked unbelievingly.

"oh well yeah! But it wasn't by choice."

88888888

In the kitchen ….

Kai was sitting waiting for Oliver to finish the tea and some cookies.

"try this. Tell me if it's fine" Oliver said giving him a cookie, he nodded and took a bite. Satisfied with the taste, he nodded smiling.

Oliver smiled back "great! I shall tell Anna to take it to Princess Maria's room. Can you wait for a little longer?" when he saw Kai smile and nod again he laughed "alright then…" he placed a small plate of cookies and a small cup of tea "enjoy your time until I finish"

"thanks!" Kai mumbled and took a cookie _'maybe… living in here is not so bad. Maybe things are going to turn ok if I showed them that I don't have any bad intentions'_

Suddenly, the cookie was taken from his hand, and he found himself staring at a dark yellow eyes

"oh. Prince Lee! How can I help you?" Oliver asked shaking a little. He always feared Lee when was angry, and now he looked soo pissed off.

"why are you here?" he asked Kai in a sharp tone "you should be serving your master."

"my master asked me to bring him some tea from here." Kai replayed calmly

"he is right prince Lee. And I am not finished yet with Prince Rei's favorite cake."

Lee growled and pushed the small plate and cup off the table "still. You shouldn't give him anything." He pointed at Kai "that damn son of a bitch killed my uncle"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Lee grabbed Kai by the shirt

"I see Rei is spoiling you. Protecting you from rapists and giving you his own clothes." He smiled cruelly "but don't be so happy for I won't let things stay that way." His smile turned into a frown when he saw Kai glaring at him, but he noticed something

"what is this?" he snatched Kai's necklace and looked at it "so Rei didn't take all your stuff"

"give it back to me!" Kai tried to reach for the necklace, but Lee didn't allow him. He kept staring at the necklace "a pretty beautiful gem in here. A blue eyes. Looks very nice. He threw it at Kai "I'll let you keep it so you'll always remember who you were and how did things change. You'll live in a self pity for the rest of your life." He laughed and left the kitchen.

"are you alright?" it was an honest question. Oliver did look worried

Kai nodded "better bring the prince his tea and cake." Oliver nodded

"one second. Alright Kai?" he moved quickly opening the oven. The smell of the cake filled the kitchen. After three minutes, Oliver gave him the tray "take it to the prince" Kai nodded and left.

88888888

Lee walked toward the library. He always reads when he was angry.

"that son of a bitch." He mumbled and looked at the books searching for an interesting one he didn't read yet. "what? A new book?" he took the book and read the title "Eye of Sacrifice? I've heard about this book. It's about magic and sacrifices." He flipped a couple of pages

'I am writing this book because I was destined to do that. Since I have a special power inside my soul, I was able to see dead souls and talk to them. What amazes me most is that these souls can do a lot of things. They can even open the door of hell in this very world.

Finding the right spells to control these souls, I started to play god. However. There was only something I lack to fulfill my dream of uniting the world under my role. 'The eye of sacrifice'

Right then, I knew it wasn't my destiny to control everything. I didn't know where was that gem and I didn't know even how to find the golden frame of the red eye. But that wasn't going to stop me. So I decided to make myself the golden frame from the gold and the red eye from the philosophic stone.

It was my greatest mistake.

The souls got mad at me and they started to burn everything I lay my hands into. When I asked them forgiveness, I found myself in the darkness. I saw a great angle comes from above. His wings covered the sky and face was as white as snow.

--_before forgiveness comes punishment_-- the angle said –_for you knew your sin. and you will be punished. You will seek sanity and the peace of your mind for the rest of your life. The eye of sacrifice shall remain mystery until one hundred years pass. And then there will be no more delay-- _

My punish started. I felt everyplace of my body burn inside with the flames of hell. Though my punishment shall remain for the rest of my life, I left this book to the sane man who will find the eye of sacrifice and sacrifice his sanity to fulfill my dream and unite the world.'

Lee searched for the name of the writer, but it wasn't written "unknown." He said

He closed the book and went to his room. He didn't believe a single thing, but he was going to read this book and he will even try some spills if he feel like it.

Laying on the bed, he opened the book and started reading

"the eye of sacrifice is a united eye of two pieces. The first is a golden frame and the second is the eye which is made from an unknown stone…"

Without realizing it, Lee was laying everything he has on the line by reading this book.

8888888888

Phew! I finally finished this chapter. I truly did try my best here and I really hope you think its fine. PLEASE! I need your help. You can give me this help by reviewing and tell me honestly your opinion. Also if you have any idea or any advice, feel free to tell me and I'll be more than grateful.

Please take care of your selves.

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	5. Prince Kai, King Rei

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you're doing fine!

As a gift for Christmas, I typed your favorite story of my stories (true! I get more reviews in this story. That means you like it more than my others stories. Ne?)

Although I don't have a holiday, more to that I am having my midterm exams, I couldn't let Christmas come without a present to you. see how much of an angel I am? (don't mind me. I'm so high today cuz I already ate some chocolate)

Before we start the chapter, I'd love to thank these little angels for supporting me:

**Rapunzelle**: the book will be mentioned in other chapters, but not this chapter. I'm so happy that you enjoy my stories. You're story is amazing. Can't wait till you post it :hug:

**Beywriter**: hi! Really glad you think the chapter was fine. The book will be mentioned again later.

**Sonata hirano**: patience, patience my dear. All in time. I'll give you what you want in the right time XDD

**Kris the ninja pirate**: (blushing) thank you very much! I appreciate all the advices you said. you're a great help. And I agree, the fast love makes it less real.

**Suzanne**: ^_^ glad that my stories amuses you. here's a new chapter. Hope you think it's ok.

**Tenshi of Freedom**: aww! Thanks for all the support. I don't know if you'll like this chapter, but at least I updated. Enjoy reading :hug:

**Trigadon-powrpuffchik**: :giggle: yeah! I'm evil! I love to make you think. Hehe. Hating Lee is something normal in this story. And thanks for helping me with this chapter. :hug:

**MintCa**: hey! It's alright! Feel free to say whatever you want. I actually appreciate that you were honest. If you have anything you want to say (idea, advice or even a flame) I am ready to listen. Thanks for the review. I am really happy you liked the chapter.

**Midnightangel 16**: glad you liked it. Here's an update for you. enjoy!

**Skye**: thanks to you for reviewing. I am really happy that you enjoy my story.

**Taijiya mizu**: I appreciate you're review. I'm glad you enjoy my story. I can let you kill Lee if you want after I am finished with him in this story LOL!

Alright! These were the reviewers. But I have to say _**SPECIAL THANKS**_ to the angel : **Trigadon-powrpuffchik** for agreeing to be my beta for this story. She did a great job in helping me use the right words and correcting my mistakes.

Now, I'll leave you with the story…

My Phoenix Prince… chapter 5

Tyson laughed and threw the pillow at Rei "ha! That'll teach you not call me that again!"

"BA-KA!" Rei said laughing

"fine then, you're the one who started it" Tyson jumped at Rei and held his hand above his head "I am going to rape you!"

Rei laughed "yame-ro!" he said between his laughs "hentai… baka stop it!"

They stopped suddenly when they heard the sound of broken glasses, both looked to find a slate haired boy looking at them with wide eyes. At his feed, laid a tray and broken cups with poured tea on the floor.

"K-Kai?" Tyson said in a disbelieving tone "Prince Kai?"

Kai finally snapped back to reality. His eyes were full of tears of shame and embarrassment. He couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking, he found his legs moving fast on its own.  
Running in the castle without knowing where to go until he reached the old empty temple. He got in and finally let all the stress as he cried and sobbed hard in there.

8888888

"How dare he? I am so going to-"

"REI!" Tyson cried in a warning tone. When Rei looked at him, he found tears in Tyson's eyes.

"Tyson!" he looked at him for a moment then sighed " I don't know what to do anymore. I feel confused. It's like… being trapped between fire and ice."

"Do you hate him that much?" Tyson asked with a soft tone "did he do something horrible to deserve that?"

"Tyson?" Rei didn't understand . was Tyson a friend of Kai?

"after being a rich prince, changed into a slave? A slave!" he looked at Rei in the eyes "don't you know the shit that he got throw? Didn't he tell you about your parents?"

"what shit? He told me that our parents were in love"

Tyson eyes widened "that's all he said?" Rei nodded. Tyson took a deep breath "I'm going after him"

"no you're not!" Rei grabbed Tyson's arm "you are going to tell me what do you know about him"

Tyson looked at him and nodded "prince Rei Kon you'll have to sit and listen carefully"

"you know I am a good listener" Tyson nodded and they both sat.

8888888

"Tala! You have to eat something" Spencer said gently. He looked at Tala with worried eyes "I'm sure he's fine"

"do I love him?" it sounded like he was talking to himself "when he's here, I'm happy. But always thinking of prince Kai. but, when he's gone… I just want him back" there was tears in his eyes now.

Spencer sighed "I'll leave the food here. When I come back later, I want it all to be finished" he smiled at Tala "I'll be back" he left the tent

'you're making a horrible mistake general Tala. You are in love with two people, and you can never reach them' he sighed 'both of them'

"CAPTIN!" he heard one call him "CAPTIN!"

"what's wrong?"

"our spies from the White Tiger land came back with news. They say that there's a rumor in the White Tiger land that the prince is coming here to discuss the political problems of our land"

"with whom? They took over the land and it's all a mess"

"I dunno! But it's our chance to retrieve the country. They kidnapped our prince we kidnap theirs."

Spencer sighed "don't be an idiot. This is war, not a card game." The guy nodded

"then what do we do?"

"I'll discuss the matters with Tala." The guy nodded and left. Spencer sighed again "holy Dranzer! This is too fast! What should I say to Tala? You're lover's kidnappers are coming?"

8888888

"Kai's father married a woman from the poor class which made Voltaire enraged to no end.

He threatened his son that if he didn't divorce the woman, he'll make him regret that he met her. But all that changed nothing. He already fell in love with the lady and he was ready to die for her. After two years and in a stormy night, Kai was born. Although Voltaire thought that it was a wonderful delivery, his parent weren't as happy. They didn't want him. They knew that his grandfather wouldn't let him live in peace.

Two months later, Kai's father became so ill. He struggled against the illness but in the end, he couldn't make it. He died leaving his lonely wife and poor kid under the care of a person who knew nothing about mercy."

A tear escaped his eyes, he wiped it and continued "his mother couldn't do anything to prevent Voltaire from stealing the boy's childhood as Voltaire took the boy from a very young age and started teaching him about this life. He took his innocence from him, prevented him from plating or dreaming of the light. And when they started the war between they're land and yours…" he sighed. Rei looked at him waiting for him to continue, but he kept silent.

"Tyson! Keep going!"

"It'll reveal dangerous secrets. You'll regret pushing me to say it."

Rei shook his head "everything just happened already. Nothing will change the past"

Tyson nodded "you're father visited Dranzer's land, and the destiny just wanted things to get more twisted and painful. You're father fell in love with Kai's mother. I don't know a lot about what happened exactly between them, but I knew that they were in deep love that she started to forget that she has a son. I think they wanted to run away, cuz he said that when he woke up he found his mother's necklace beside him on the bed. His mother never took off that necklace, then he knew something must have happened.

Taking the necklace and running to his mother's chamber to find it empty. Where did she go? How did she leave and when?

He ran to his grandfather's chamber, still no one. He wanted to find him and he did. Voltaire was walking down the corridor toward his own chamber. And when the child asked about his mother, the answer he got was harsh as the tone of that merciless man 'forget that you have a mother! She's never coming back'

He ran to his chamber to cry. But then, if his mother left, he should leave too. He should bring the necklace back to his mother. Little did he knew that she was killed with your father for trying to escape and help the enemy. He left the palace looking for his mother" he smiled a sad smile remembering the things that the guy told him and the words that he read from the journal.

"The sun was gone and it was raining, nobody was outside. Coldness that chill the bones, darkness that blocked the sight. You could think that everywhere is calm and silent but there was a voice calling 'mommy! Mommy!'

He was freezing in that cold and already lost his way. But the voice's still calling, and rain is still falling. No one hears him calling his mom, no one hears the desperate cries that wanted nothing more than love"

Rei held Tyson who was crying now "nothing is more harsh than walking in the cold, nothing is more hard than freezing under the rain. He was a child." He sobbed for a while until he calmed a little "the voice faded and silence was back, and the child was unconscious under the rain"

Rei looked at the floor "I don't want to hear more. I learned enough"

"I wasn't planning to say more anyway." Tyson said wiping his tears

Rei looked at him for a while "umm. Tyson?"

"what is it?"

"how did you know all this about Kai?" Rei asked curiously

Tyson smiled a little remembering "I visited Dranzer's land many times when I was a kid. My father discussing things with Voltaire and I stay with Kai. I was his only friend. But to tell the truth, he didn't tell me anything about this. It was a guy who worked in the palace, he escaped from there and somehow ended up in my land. Hilary's maid helped him and asked us to let him work in the palace. And I became friend with him."

"He's the one who told you everything?"

"Yeah! And I read some of Kai's journal when I was a kid"

Rei stood. "where are you going?" Tyson asked

"I have to find my slave. I can't let him walk around. Someone might hurt him" he knew he was right. They hated Kai for being the grandson of Voltaire. The man who killed the older Lee. He didn't want anyone trying to rape him again, especially after what he heard

Tyson nodded smiling "go do that! I'll wait here"

Rei left his chamber. Somehow, he knew that Kai'll be in the temple

8888888888

"you can't be serious! You can't send Rei to the Phoenix Land!" Bruce said in a disbelieving tone.

"why not?" asked Chan "he's a very bright and clever boy. He'll success in the mission"

"but it's TOO dangerous!" he sighed "Lee! I have an idea. I and my soldiers will go there first to check the situation. If everything was fine, I'll send to Rei to follow me there. What do you say?"

Chang nodded "thank you Bruce! I don't know what to say"

Bruce smiled "it's ok." He looked as if he remembered something "oh! By the way. Is it right what I heard? That prince Kai is Rei's slave?" when Chang nodded he became confused "but, do you know that that boy was-"

"yes I know everything about him Bruce. However, I have a purpose hidden under the command of making him Rei's slave" he stood and walked to the window to look at the beautiful garden that shined with the sun ray "Rei. He's a spirit, just like his name. smart and good in nature, something that unfortunately my son lack. Lee now wants nothing but revenge, but Rei wants everyone to live a fair life. very soon, I'll see the result of this task. If Rei did the right choice with that prince…" he didn't continue. Kept looking at the window.

Bruce eyes widened "are you serious? Are you really going to…"

Chang smiled and said the thing that Bruce couldn't "yes! If he knew how to handle things then I'll do it" he closed his eyes "I'll make Rei the crown prince instead of Lee. He'll be the king after I pass away"

88888888

A short chapter… not short but shorter than the previous chapter. But who can blame me? I am having my exams now.

I don't like this chapter much, but I had to write it cuz it's going to be a key to something that's going to happen. Besides, I wanted to write about Kai's past as I did to Rei in the first chapter.  
_**I WANT MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO BE A REVIEW**_. Feel free to write you're opinion. If you have an advice, please say it. If you noticed something bad in my writing, please tell me. I can't get better if I didn't know the weak points in my style.

Thanks for reading. Have a happy holiday, and please take care of yourselves. ^_^

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	6. the rich and the poor

Hey guys… sorry for the late. I and my beta were really REALLY busy ^^;;;

Oh well, this is a new chapter, hope you like it ^^

Thanks to:

**Beywriter**: yeah! His uncle thinks so too. Glad you liked it.

**Sonata Hirano**: it is a lonely feeling, but things will get better.

**Rapunzelle**: thanks! Here's the next chapter my friend.

**MintCa**: Kai's past is sad, but it's the past anyway… the question is, will REI be affected by that past?

**Suzanne**: I'm the one should be thanking you for your really nice review… thank you.

**Trigadon-Powrpuffchick**: I can't thank you enough for all the things you've done to me with this story… really thank you

**Tenshi of Freedom**: yes! Rei is the future king :D isn't that great? Sooo glad you loved the chapter

**Taijiya Mizu**: you still can kill Lee XD thanks for the review..

**Sweetylulu**: how are you?? it's been a while since I talked to you! u ok? This is update.. but I still hope to talk to you soon.

**Kistune-blood-shadow**: of course it counts… taking your time to review is the BEST gift (hug)

**Destiny kitty**: yeah! I agree most of your questions. But don't worry, every problem must have a solution.

Finally… I'd like to thank greatly the great amazing person… my beta **Trigadon-Powrpuffchick** she is the best…

88888888

My Phoenix Prince… chapter 6 _The poor and the rich_

Tala was sitting in his tent. He was thinking about Bryan and Kai. 'How am I going to get them back?' he thought 'and who should I choose?'

"Tala!" Spencer called. "Are you ok?"

"Spencer?" Tala looked at him "Something's wrong?"

"Actually, yes" he answered "Some people from the White Tiger Land are coming here to talk." He took a deep breath "What do you think? Will you talk? Or should we start a new war?"

Tala frowned, "No! If they want to talk, then we don't need to waste more humans and blood." He stood up "I'll agree to speak with them."

Spencer smiled "Yes captain" he then frowned "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. Go take a rest"

"Ok" Spencer left.

"Bryan… Prince Kai... I don't know why I feel like this is going to turn out in a very bad way" He didn't know he had tears in his eyes "Please be alright. Both of you."

8888888

Rei walked quickly. Somehow, he knew where Kai would be. He headed toward the temple expecting Kai to be talking with Drigger. But when he opened the door he found something that made his eyes widen.

Kai was sleeping on the floor in front of the statue of Drigger. But that wasn't what surprised Rei; it was the shadow of Drigger. The shadow that was supposed to be appearing at Drigger's side according to the light, it was in front of that statue. It wasn't normal. It was as if Drigger wanted to protect Kai from the sun with his shadow.

Rei looked at Kai with kind eyes. He walked toward him "Kai! Wake up" He shook the boy gently.

"Ah?" Kai opened his eyes "Oji-sama?"

Rei nodded "Let's head back to my room. If you need rest, you can sleep on your futon. It's more comfortable."

"No sir! I'm good"

Rei nodded again "Fine then. Tyson and I are going to the market. Mind if you joined?" When Kai shook his head, Rei smiled "Alright then. Let's go back to my room to get ready, shall we?"

Kai looked at Rei with confused eyes. Something was wrong. Why was the prince treating him in a nice way? But he shrugged it and nodded anyway "Yes masters" He stood to follow Rei.

Tyson welcomed them with a warm smile when they reached the room. "You're here?"

Rei nodded "Let's go to the market Ty! It's been a while since I was there."

"Cool! I'll wait for you in the guest's room until you both get ready. I wanna see that market." He ran outside and Rei chuckled.

Rei got in smiling, while Kai's head hung low. He felt kinda ashamed. He was a friend with Tyson when they were kids. Now, he was a slave to another prince who was also a friend of Tyson. 'What is Tyson thinking of me now?' he thought

"Kai?" He heard Rei's voice call him.

"Ah!" He looked at the prince "Yes Master!" Rei was in a green Chinese robe and white pants. He wore a white scarf around his neck making him look more rich and cool.

"Take this." Rei gave Kai some clothes. "Sorry. But I can't let you go with normal clothes." Kai nodded. Rei turned to brush his hair and Kai took it as a chance to change while the prince is occupied with something else.

He turned his back and started changing to a cheap but new rope. He knew this was actually what slaves wear when they are outside. He turned to look at Rei mumbling "Finished" but was surprised when he found that Rei was looking at him. He blushed 'Was he looking the whole time?' He wondered.

Rei smiled "Let's go" Kai nodded and followed him outside meeting Tyson who was smiling sheepishly.

"I'm excited! Let's go" Tyson said and ran toward the gate leaving a confused Kai and amused Rei.

"Let's go?" Rei extended his hand smiling at Kai who looked at him with confused eyes. Rei nodded in encouragement and Kai smiled and nodded, taking the prince's hand in his.

Rei smile. He saw happiness in Kai's eyes 'Maybe I was wrong. The boy has nothing to do with his grandfather' He looked at Kai 'No way! He's different. He's nice and innocent. His beautiful eyes are charming and his slim sexy body is so…' His eyes widened 'You don't wanna go there Rei.' He looked at Kai again 'Still. I'm happy I have him.'

They reached the door to find an eager Tyson "Where were you guys? Let's go!" Rei laughed and nodded.

888888888888

_'When the sun rises from the west and shines darkness is the day when the eye of sacrifice sacrifices a pure human with fire wings. The blood of purity can destroy and control. It's up to the holder to manage the magic. Black and red, white and blue. You choose the color. And you choose the destiny. To purify, or to stain. It's all about the sacrifice'_

Lee looked at the picture of the gem and frowned 'That gem. In the book, its written red, but I'm sure I saw this gem' He turned the page to see the frame of the gem 'Why do I feel something… like déjà vu.' He thought frowning. 'This book… it can't be just a normal book.' He closed his eyes and smiled "The eye of sacrifice. All I have to do is find it and then" He opened his eyes "Everything will be under my order. Rei, Maria and I will be the one who rules of the world."

88888888888888

Bryan smiled and thanked the old man who gave him the money.

"Thank you for your help Young man. You deserve the money" The old man said.

After Bryan left the Land of Phoenix, he kept on moving with his horse until he didn't know where he was. He found this place where an old man was trying to work on his farm. The man was really old and couldn't handle the work and Bryan didn't like the idea of standing and watch the poor man suffer. He went there to help him.

After he helped the old man, he received some money

"This is for helping me, young man"

"But that's your money!" Bryan replayed and the old man smiled.

"Don't worry. My son is coming today and he'll help me with the work. Now take this."

"Thank you grandfather." He was about to leave but then "Oh! Tell me. Where am I? Isn't there any city near?"

"There is," the old man said "You're in your way to the land of the White Tiger. One hour walk and you'll be there"

"Thanks" he nodded and ran. 'The first place I will go is the market. I'm starving and I need a new set of clothes'

After a while he arrived and asked about the Market

"Stranger? Looks like a traveler" Bryan nodded and the guy smiled "My son Max will go to the Market. He'll lead you."

"Very well sir"

"Dad?" a blond boy came "I'm ready to sell the tomatoes." He said dragging a carriage filled with tomatoes.

The man nodded "Can you take this guy with you? He wants to go there too."

Max nodded "Sure thing."

"Thanks!" Bryan said "Let me help you with this" he moved toward Max and helped him. He made his horse drag the carriage "Lead the way"

"Wow!" Max said in awe. "Thanks… here we go" They started to move.

After a while, there was a big crowd of people

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked

"Looks like someone important is visiting the market" Max smiled "Hurry up; we need to find a suitable spot and start selling. Who knows, maybe they'll want some tomatoes."

Bryan laughed "Yeah right. They must have run out of tomatoes and want to buy from you" but he followed anyway.

They finally found a good spot and Max helped Bryan to free the horse from the carriage then started "TOMATOES! THEY'RE FRESH AND GOOD!" Bryan smiled at the boy

"What's your name?" Max asked

"It's Bryan."

"I'm Max Tate" Bryan nodded "Oh well, better get back to work. You can take this" He gave Bryan a tomato "Thanks for the help"

"Bryan smiled "Thanks" he took a bit "this is good"

"TOMATOES! WHO WANTS SOME TOMATOES!"

Bryan eyes widened as he saw a rich boy walking toward them.

888888888

Tyson was walking with Rei, and Kai was walking behind them carrying things for Rei. Tyson heard "TOMATOES! THEY'RE FRESH AND GOOD!"

"That voice" Tyson said forgetting about Rei and the others then followed the voice. There he saw the blond boy selling tomatoes.

"Hi!" Tyson said

"Hello sir. Would you like to buy some tomatoes?" Max asked excited.

"I'd like to try one" said Tyson looking at the blond smiling.

"Sure thing" quickly, Max grabbed a tomato and gave it to Tyson who smiled and took a bite

"How much is this one?" the prince asked

"You can have it free if you bought a small bag of them" Max said still excited

"Fine then I'm having them"

"Why would you buy tomatoes? We have them already in the castle" Rei came asking and Tyson shook his head.

"These ones are better. Look at them" he said not looking at the tomatoes, but actually at the blond "They are beautiful, colorful, tempting" he took a bite of the tomato "and delicious."

"I-I- I- I'm delightful that you liked my tomatoes sir!" Max said stuttering and Tyson smiled

"What's your name boy?"

"M-Max"

Bryan got in "Buy or leave! He's a seller boy, not a whore" Max blushed and Tyson and Rei's eyes widened.

"We'll take this and leave" Rei said "How much for the bag?"

"Five pounds" Max answered and Rei paid, dragged Tyson and left.

"Max, not all rich guys are nice and good. You are still young. Be careful. People might want to use you."

"I understand. But he seemed nice"

Bryan smiled "Seemed is different than the real intentions. Don't trust anybody till you know them. That's an advice"

Max nodded and looked at Tyson and Rei walking. He smiled when Tyson took another tomato and started eating.

'Max' Tyson closed his eyes. 'I have to know more about you'

"Let Kai carry this Tyson" Rei said taking the bag of tomatoes and giving it to Kai to carry it as they continued to walk.

Max smiled "It must be interesting to be rich and have a slave. Right Bryan?" he looked at his side but Bryan was gone "Where did he go?

'It's the prince!' Bryan thought as he rode the horse in an incredible speed 'It IS prince Kai. I have to tell Tala about it'

88888888

Chang looked at the window "When Rei comes back. I'll send him to the phoenix land" then he knelt down and started coughing.

"Chang!" Bruce held his shoulders in worry "Are you alright?"

"No! I just want to last until Rei finishes his duty" he was weak and breathing heavily.

"Relax!" Bruce said "Just… why don't you send your son instead?"

"No!" he coughed. "My son…" there was a sad look "He won't make it. He'll only think about himself. Rei… he's the perfect king for this kingdom." He coughed "I just hope that I'd be there to guide him" he closed his eyes "I dunno if I'll live until then. Or Rei will have to face my son for the kingdom's sake"

88888888888

As you can see, there are some turns in the events…

Tell me what you think… flame will be accepted


End file.
